protopiafandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Fomos para Croatã
Zona Autônoma Temporária ;Hakim Bey NÃO QUEREMOS DEFINIR a TAZ ou elaborar dogmas sobre como ela deve ser criada. O nosso argumento é que ela foi criada, será criada e está sendo criada. Portanto, será mais proveitoso e mais interessante olharmos para algumas TAZ passadas e presentes, e especular sobre manifestações futuras. Evocando alguns protótipos podemos vir a ser capazes de avaliar o escopo potencial deste complexo, e talvez até mesmo vislumbrar um "arquétipo". Em vez de tentar qualquer tipo de enciclopedismo, adotaremos uma técnica franco-atiradora, um mosaico de vislumbres, começando de forma arbitrária com os séculos XVI/XVII e o estabelecimento do Novo Mundo. A abertura do "novo" mundo foi concebida desde o principio como uma operação ocultista. O mago John Dee, consultor espiritual da rainha Elizabeth I, parece ter inventado o conceito de "imperialismo mágico" e infectado toda uma geração com ele. Halkyut e Raleigh caíram sob seu feitiço e Raleigh usou suas conexões na "Escola da Noite" - uma ordem secreta de pensadores de vanguarda, aristocratas e iniciados - para incentivar as causas da exploração, colonização e mapeamento. A Tempestade foi uma peça de propaganda para esta nova ideologia, e a colônia RoanokeRoanoke: Ilha na costado estado americano da Carolina do Norte, onde uma primeira colônia britânica existiu de 1585 a 1587 (uns 2 anos). seu primeiro experimento. A visão alquímica do Novo Mundo o associou com matéria- prima ou hyle (o nada), o "estado da Natureza", inocência e possibilidade total ("Virgínia"), um caos ou essencialidade que o iniciado transmutaria em "ouro", isto é, em perfeição espiritual assim como em abundância material. Mas essa visão alquímica é, em parte, também, gerada por uma real fascinação pelo incipiente, uma secreta simpatia por ele, um sentimento de ternura por sua forma sem forma, que tomou como símbolo para seu foco o "Índio": o "Homem" em seu estado natural, ainda não corrompido por nenhum "governo". Calibã, o Homem Selvagem, é instalado como um vírus dentro da própria máquina do Imperialismo Oculto. Florestas/animais/seres humanos são investidos desde o início com o poder mágico do marginal, do desprezado e do proscrito. Se, por um lado, Calibã é feio e a natureza é uma "imensa selvageria", por outro, Calibã é nobre e livre e a Natureza é um Éden. Essa divisão na consciência européia antecede a dicotomia romântica/clássica. Está enraizada na Alta Magia da Renascença. A descoberta da América (o Eldorado, a fonte da juventude) a cristalizou, e sua precipitação aconteceu na forma de esquemas reais de colonização. Na escola primária nos ensinam que a primeira tentativa de colonização em Roanoke fracassou, que os colonizadores desapareceram, deixando para trás apenas a mensagem críptica: "Fomos para Croatã". Mais tarde, relatos de "índios de olhos cinzentos" foram descartados como lenda. De acordo com os livros escolares, o que aconteceu foi que os índios massacraram os colonos indefesos. No entanto, "Croatã" não era nenhum Eldorado, era o nome de uma tribo local de índios amigáveis. Aparentemente, o povoado simplesmente mudou-se do litoral para a região do Grande Pântano Sombrio e foi absorvido pela tribo. E os índios de olhos cinzentos eram reais - eles ainda estão lá, e ainda se conhecem por Croatãs. Então - a primeira colônia do Novo Mundo resolveu renunciar ao seu contrato com Próspero (Dee/Raleigh/o Império) e se uniu aos Homens Selvagens como Calibã. Eles deserdaram. Eles se tornaram "índios", viraram nativos, optaram pelo caos em detrimento dos atrozes sofrimentos de servir aos plutocratas e intelectuais de Londres. À medida que os Estados Unidos surgiam onde antes havia sido a "Ilha da Tartaruga", Croatã permanecia embutida em seu inconsciente coletivo. Além da fronteira, o estado da Natureza (i.e., sem Estado) ainda prevalecia, e dentro da consciência dos colonizadores a opção pelo estado selvagem sempre esteve à espreita, a tentação de abandonar a Igreja, o trabalho no campo, a alfabetização e os impostos - todos os fardos da civilização - e, de um jeito ou de outro, "ir para Croatã". Ademais, como a revolução na Inglaterra foi traída, primeiro por Cromwell e depois pela Restauração, levas de protestantes radicais fugiram ou foram transportados para o Novo Mundo (que se tornou uma prisão, um lugar de exílio). AntinomianosAntinomianos: Seita a qual sustentava que os cristãos deveriam de isentar das obrigações às leis, principalmente leis morais., familistas, quakers patifes, levellersLevellers: Membros de um dos grupos radicais que surgiu durante a guerra civil inglesa que advogaram sufrágio masculino, igualdade perante a lei, democracia parlamentar e tolerância religiosa., diggersDiggers: Comunistas agrários, dissidência radical dos levellers. e ranters Ranters: Grupo religioso panteísta, antinomista e altamente individualista na Inglaterra no séc XVII. foram então apresentados à sombra oculta do estado selvagem, e apressaram-se em abraçá-lo. Anne Hutchinson e seus amigos foram apenas os mais conhecidos (ou seja, pertenciam à classe alta) entre os antinomianos - tendo tido a má sorte de se envolverem nas questões políticas da colônia - mas uma facção muito mais radical do movimento sem dúvida existiu. Os incidentes que Hawthorne narra em "The Maypole of Merry Mount" (O Mastro da Primavera do Monte Alegre) são totalmente históricos: aparentemente os extremistas haviam decidido renunciar totalmente ao cristianismo e adotar o paganismo. Se tivessem conseguido êxito em se unir aos seus aliados indígenas, o resultado poderia ter sido uma religião sincrética com elementos antinomianos, celtas e algonquinosAlgonquinos: Uma das tribos indígenas originadas da costa leste americana citadas nesse ensaio; as outras são os moicanos, os delaware, os seminoles e os cherokees., uma espécie de Santería norte-americana do século XVII. As seitas puderam prosperar melhor sob as administrações menos rígidas e mais corruptas do Caribe, onde os interesses dos rivais europeus tinham deixado muitas ilhas desertas ou mesmo não-reclamadas. Especialmente as ilhas de Barbados e Jamaica parecem ter sido colonizadas por um grande número de extremistas, e acredito que influências igualitárias e ranterianas contribuíram para a "utopia" dos bucaneiros em Tortuga. Neste ponto, pela primeira vez, graças a Esquemelin, podemos estudar com alguma profundidade uma bem-sucedida proto-TAZ do Mundo Novo. Fugindo dos horríveis "benefícios" do imperialismo, como a escravidão, o servilismo, o racismo e a intolerância, das torturas do recrutamento compulsório e da morte em vida nas plantações, os bucaneiros adotaram os costumes dos índios, casaram-se com Caraíbas, aceitaram negros e espanhóis como seus iguais, rejeitaram toda nacionalidade, elegeram seus capitães democraticamente e se voltaram para o "estado da Natureza". Declarando-se "em guerra contra o mundo todo", eles navegaram os mares saqueando sob contratos mútuos chamados "Artigos", que eram tão igualitários que cada membro recebia uma parte integral e o capitão geralmente apenas 1 1/4 ou l 1/2. O uso de açoites e outros tipos de punição eram proibidos -desentendimentos eram resolvidos por voto ou por duelo regulamentado. Simplesmente não é correto rotular os piratas de meros ladrões de alto-mar ou mesmo de proto-capitalistas, como alguns historiadores tem feito. De certo modo, eles foram "bandidos sociais", embora a base de suas comunidades não se constituíssem como sociedades rurais tradicionais e eram, de fato, "utopias" criadas quase que ex nihilo in terra incógnita, enclaves da total liberdade ocupando espaços vazios do mapa. Depois da queda de Tortuga, o ideal dos bucaneiros permaneceu vivo durante toda a "Idade de Ouro" da pirataria (c. de 1660 a 1720), e resultou em colônias continentais em Belize, por exemplo, fundadas pelos próprios bucaneiros. Com a mudança de cenário para Madagascar - uma ilha ainda não-reclamada por nenhum poder imperial e governada apenas por uma miscelânea de reis nativos (chefes), ávidos por aliados piratas -, a utopia pirata atingiu sua forma mais elevada. A narrativa de Defoe sobre capitão Mission e a fundação de Libertatia pode ser, como alguns historiadores proclamam, uma peça literária criada para fazer propaganda para a teoria radical dos membros do Whig - mas está inserida em The General History of the Pyrates (A História Geral dos Piratas), que em grande parte ainda é aceita como verdadeira e acurada. Além disso, a história do capitão Mission não foi criticada quando o livro apareceu, e muitos dos antigos marujos de Madagascar ainda estavam vivos. Eles pareciam ter acreditado nela, sem dúvida porque haviam experimentado enclaves piratas muito parecidos com a de Libertatia. Mais uma vez, escravos libertos, nativos e mesmo inimigos tradicionais como os portugueses eram convidados para se juntar a eles como iguais. (Libertar navios negreiros era uma de suas prioridades.) A propriedade da terra era comunitária, os representantes eram eleitos por períodos curtos, os saques eram repartidos. As doutrinas de liberdade pregadas eram ainda mais radicais do que aquelas de Common SenseCommon Sense: Livro de Thomas Paine lançado em 1776 que impulsionou a luta pela independência dos Estados Unidos.. Libertatia esperava durar e Mission morreu em sua defesa. Mas a maioria das utopias piratas foram criadas para serem temporárias. As verdadeiras "repúblicas" dos corsários eram seus navios, que navegavam sob o código dos Artigos. Os enclaves costeiros geralmente não tinham lei alguma. O último exemplo clássico, Nassau, nas Bahamas, uma estação balneária com barracas e tendas devotadas ao vinho, mulheres (e provavelmente garotos também, a julgar por Sodomy and Piracy - Sodomia e Pirataria - de Birge), canções (os piratas eram grandes amantes da música e costumavam contratar bandas por cruzeiros inteiros) e todos os tipos de excessos, desapareceu da noite para o dia quando a frota britânica apareceu na baía. Blackbeard e "Calico Jack" Rackham e sua tripulação de mulheres piratas moveram-se para costas mais selvagens e destinos mais cruéis, enquanto outros humildemente aceitaram o Perdão e se regeneraram. Mas a tradição bucaneira perdurou, tanto em Madagascar, onde os filhos mestiços dos piratas começaram a construir seus próprios reinos, quanto no Caribe, onde escravos fugidos e grupos mestiços de negros, brancos e índios conseguiram prosperar nas montanhas e no campo como maroons. A comunidade maroon da Jamaica ainda retinha um certo grau de autonomia e muitos dos antigos hábitos persistiam quando Zora Neale Hurston visitou a região nos anos 20 (veja o livro Tell my Horse - Diga ao meu Cavalo). Os maroons do Suriname ainda praticam o "paganismo" africano. Através de todo o século XVIII, a América do Norte também produziu um certo número de "comunidades isoladas tri-raciais" (este termo que soa clínico foi inventado pelo movimento eugenista, que produziu os primeiros estudos científicos sobre essas comunidades. Infelizmente, a "ciência" serviu como uma justificativa para o ódio racial pelos "híbridos" e pelos pobres, e a "solução para o problema" geralmente era a esterilização forçada). Esses núcleos invariavelmente eram formados por servos e escravos fugidos, "criminosos" (isto é, muito pobres), "prostitutas" (isto é, mulheres brancas que se casaram com não-brancos) e membros das várias tribos nativas. Em alguns casos, como o dos seminoles e cherokees, a estrutura tribal tradicional absorvia os recém-chegados; em outros, novas tribos eram formadas. Dessa forma, nós temos os maroons do Grande Pântano Sombrio, que persistiram através dos séculos XVIII e XIX, adotando escravos fugitivos, funcionando como parada no caminho secreto para a liberdade e servindo como um centro ideológico e religioso para as rebeliões de escravos. A religião era o vodu, uma mistura de elementos africanos, nativos e cristãos e, de acordo com o historiador H. Leaming-Bey, os mais velhos da seita e os líderes dos maroons do Grande Pântano eram conhecidos como "os Sete Dedos do Alto Resplendor". Os ramapaughs do norte de Nova Jersey (incorretamente chamados de "Jackson Whites") apresentam outra genealogia romântica e arquetípica: escravos libertos dos poltrões holandeses, vários clãs dos índios de Delaware e algonquinos, as usuais "prostitutas", os "hessianos" (uma palavra de efeito para denominar os mercenários ingleses perdidos, legalistas desertores etc.) e bandos locais de bandidos sociais, como o de Claudius Smith. Alguns dos grupos, como os mouros de Delaware e os ben-ismaelitas, que migraram de Kentucky para Ohio em meados do século XVIII, declaram ter origens afro-islâmicas. Os ismaelitas praticavam a poligamia, jamais ingeriam bebidas alcoólicas, viviam como menestréis, casavam-se com índios e adotavam seus costumes, e eram tão devotados ao nomadismo que construíam suas casas sobre rodas. Sua migração anual percorria um triângulo que incluía cidades fronteiriças com nomes como Meca e Medina. No século XIX, alguns desses grupos abraçaram ideais anarquistas e foram alvo de um programa de extermínio particularmente perverso concebido pelos eugenistas. Algumas das primeiras leis eugênicas foram aprovadas em sua "honra". Como tribo, eles "desapareceram" nos anos 20, mas provavelmente engordaram as fileiras das primeiras seitas "afro-islâmicas", como o Templo da Ciência Islâmica. Eu mesmo cresci ouvindo as lendas sobre os "kallikaks" da região de Pine Barrens em Nova Jersey (e, é claro, as histórias de Lovecraft, um racista enfurecido que era fascinado por comunidades isoladas). A lenda acabou por tornar-se parte da memória popular gerada pelas calúnias dos eugenistas, cuja sede ficava em Vineland, Nova Jersey, e que empreenderam as suas usuais "reformas" contra a "miscigenação" e a "debilidade mental" na região de Pine Barrens (incluindo a publicação de fotografias dos kallikaks, cruel e descaradamente retocadas para fazê-los parecer monstros degenerados). As "comunidades isoladas" - ao menos aquelas que mantiveram sua identidade até o século XX - sistematicamente recusavam-se a ser absorvidas tanto pela cultura dominante quanto pela "sub-cultura" negra na qual os sociólogos modernos preferem incluí-las. Nos anos 70, inspirados pela renascença dos índios americanos, alguns grupos - incluindo os mouros e os ramapaughs - inscreveram-se no Departamento dos Negócios Indígenas para serem reconhecidos como tribos indígenas. Eles receberam o apoio dos ativistas, mas o status oficial foi-lhes negado. Se tivessem ganho, afinal, poderiam ter aberto um perigoso precedente para desertores de todos os tipos, desde consumidores de peiote a hippies e nacionalistas negros, arianos, anarquistas e libertários - uma "reserva" para todos! O "projeto europeu" não pode reconhecer a existência do Homem Selvagem - o caos verde é ainda uma ameaça muito grande para o sonho imperial de ordem. Essencialmente, os mouros e os ramapaughs rejeitaram a explicação histórica ou "diacrônica" de suas origens em favor de uma autoidentidade "sincrônica" baseada no "mito" de uma adoção indígena. Ou, em outras palavras, eles se autonomearam “ índios". Se todo mundo que quisesse "ser um índio" pudesse consegui-lo através de um ato de autonomeação, imagine a retirada em massa para Croatã que aconteceria! Aquela antiga sombra oculta ainda assombra a área remanescente de nossas florestas (que, aliás, tem crescido significativamente no nordeste desde os séculos XVIII e XIX, à medida que vastas extensões de terras produtivas são abandonadas. Thoreau, em seu leito de morte, sonhou com o retorno de "...indígenas... florestas...": o retorno dos reprimidos). É claro que os mouros e os ramapaughs possuem razões concretas para pensar em si mesmos como índios - afinal, têm de fato ancestrais índios - mas, se analisarmos sua autonomeação tanto em termos "míticos" quanto em termos históricos, aprenderemos algo de relevância para nossa busca da TAZ. Em sociedades tribais existe o que alguns antropólogos chamam de mannenbunden: sociedades totêmicas voltadas a uma identidade com a "Natureza" através de um ato de transmutação de formas, de se transformarem no animal-totem (lobisomens, pajés-onça, homens-leopardo, feiticeiras-gato etc.). No contexto de uma sociedade colonial (como Taussig aponta em seu Shamanism, Colonialism and the Wild Man - Xamanismo, Colonialismo e o Homem Selvagem), o poder da transformação é percebido como algo inerente à cultura nativa como um todo. Dessa forma, a camada mais reprimida da sociedade adquire um poder paradoxal através do mito de seu conhecimento oculto, que é temido e desejado pelo colonizador. É claro que os nativos realmente possuem um certo conhecimento oculto. Mas em resposta a essa percepção imperial de sua cultura como uma espécie de "espiritismo selvagem", os nativos começam a se enxergar neste papel de forma cada vez mais consciente. Durante o próprio processo de se tornarem marginalizados, a margem assume uma aura mágica. Antes do homem branco, eles eram simplesmente tribos formadas por pessoas - agora, eles são "guardiões da natureza", habitantes do "estado da Natureza". Finalmente, o próprio colonizador é seduzido por esse "mito". Sempre que um americano deseja largar tudo ou voltar para a natureza, invariavelmente ele "se torna um índio". Os democratas radicais de Massachusetts (descendentes espirituais dos protestantes radicais), que organizaram o Tea Party, e que literalmente acreditavam que governos podiam ser abolidos (toda a região de Berkshire declarou-se um "estado da Natureza"!), disfarçaram-se de "moicanos". Assim, colonizadores que de súbito se encontravam marginalizados por sua pátria-mãe adotaram a representação de nativos marginalizados, procurando portanto (num certo sentido) compartilhar de seu poder oculto, de sua radiância mítica. Dos "homens das montanhas" aos escoteiros-mirins, o sonho de "se tornar um índio" flui sob uma miríade de expressões da história, cultura e consciência norte-americana. O imaginário sexual associado aos grupos "tri-raciais" também sustenta essa idéia. Os "nativos", é claro, são sempre imorais, mas os renegados raciais e os desertores devem ser completamente polimorfos-perversos. Os bucaneiros eram sodomitas, os maroons e os homens das montanhas eram miscigenistas, os kallikaks praticavam a fornicação e o incesto (o que originava mutações tais como a polidactilia), as crianças corriam nuas e se masturbavam abertamente etc. etc. O retorno a um "estado natural" paradoxalmente parece permitir a prática de todo tipo de ato "Antinatural"; ou pelo menos assim pareceria se fossemos acreditar nos puritanos e eugenistas. E já que grande parte das pessoas que vivem em sociedades racistas e moralmente repressoras secretamente desejam exatamente esses atos licenciosos, elas os projetam sobre os marginalizados, e assim convencem a si mesmos que permanecem civilizadas e puras. E realmente algumas comunidades marginalizadas rejeitaram a moralidade consensual - os piratas certamente o fizeram! - e sem dúvida realizaram alguns dos desejos reprimidos da civilização. (Você não faria o mesmo?) Tornar-se "selvagem" é sempre um ato erótico, um ato de desnudamento. Antes de deixar o assunto dos "tri-raciais isolados", eu gostaria de relembrar o entusiasmo de Nietzsche pela "mistura das raças". Impressionado pela beleza e vigor de culturas híbridas, ele enxergou na miscigenação não só uma solução para o problema da raça, mas também o princípio para uma nova humanidade, livre dos preconceitos étnicos e nacionalistas - um precursor do "nômade psíquico", talvez. O sonho de Nietzsche ainda parece tão remoto agora como o parecia para ele. O chauvinismo mantém seu domínio. Culturas mestiças permanecem submersas. Mas as zonas autônomas dos bucaneiros e dos maroons, ismaelitas e mouros, ramapaughs e kallikaks permanecem, ou suas histórias permanecem, como indicações do que Nietzsche poderia ter chamado de "Ânsia de Poder como Desaparecimento". Devemos voltar a este tema. Categoria:Zona Autônoma Temporária, de Hakim Bey